


Halloween

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda meets a couple of girls dressed like the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good for Halloween, about fifty years after the end of Wicked. Musicalverse (mostly to make the ages work out properly). Yes, I know there's no Halloween in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://jennidinoia.tumblr.com/post/118624397884/universaldefiance-imagine-glindas-reaction-to

Halloween was always a sad day for Glinda. Children loved it, but all Glinda could see was masks. People masking who they were for the sake of a bit of fun. 

Still, she couldn’t  _not_  participate. It was only what was expected of her. It was all that was expected of her, really; she had retired from her duties as “Glinda the Good” years ago. Now all she had left to do was hand out candy to kids once a year. So she did.

Her neighborhood had quite a few children; it had really flourished in the past few years. Glinda, at seventy-four, was the only person over the age of fifty on the block, and everyone knew her as “that sweet old lady in the house two doors down.” All of these facts combined meant that her doorbell never stopped ringing.

One year, she was seated just inside her home, gazing out the window at the extravagantly dressed children running around in the street outside, when she thought she saw a familiar sight. Was that- a flash of green? Glinda closed her eyes tight, thinking she was hallucinating. She counted to ten, but at seven, the doorbell rang and she had to pick up her bowl of candy.

She opened the door to a cry of, “Trick or treat!” from two smiling faces. She hadn’t been hallucinating; one of the smiling faces was green! Oh, how dare fate tempt her in this way? And the one was wearing a pointed hat, and the other had immaculately curled blonde hair and a white dress with an extravagantly large skirt and for a moment Glinda became Galinda again, that schoolgirl with frivolous hopes and shallow desires.

“I see you two come in a pair, then,” she said.

The two girls looked up at her, wide-eyed. “You know who we are?” the Elphie-one asked.

“No one else does,” the Glinda-one added. “No one remembers!”

It was almost too much for Glinda. “I knew the Witch of the West once.” She still couldn’t bring herself to call Elphie “wicked.” “She was my closest friend.”

The Elphie-one asked, “Was she awfully mean to you? The book said she was awfully mean.”

Glinda shook her head. “I think I was awfully mean to her, actually. Did the book tell you her name?”

Both girls shook their heads.

“Elphaba. Her name was Elphaba. If you two come by sometime, I’ll tell you all about her.”

“Really?” the Glinda-one asked, incredulous.

“Of course,” Glinda said. She handed each of them a chocolate bar and waved them off, waiting until they had turned their backs to allow tears to run down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out to be closer to bookverse than musical... oops. ages still musical ages though.

Glinda heard the doorbell ring. Oh, no. Had she forgotten a delivery again? She got up, joints creaking, to answer the door.

"Hello!"

Confused, Glinda looked down at the two girls in front of her. "Are you selling cookies?"

"No," one said. The blonde one. She looked familiar. "You said you'd tell us about your friend." Oh, yes. Halloween. Those two girls- dressed up like her and her Elphie- she'd promised to tell them the story.

"So I did," she said. "I- well, come in and sit down. You'd best make yourselves comfortable."

The two girls sat on Glinda's sofa, elbows positioned on knees in identical forward leans. It brought a smile to Glinda's face, remembering how she had once held the same position, waiting for her mother to tell about her childhood.

"The Wicked Witch of the West," Glinda began, "was not very wicked, and, really, wasn't from the West."

"Where was she from?" one of the girls asked. It was the Elphie-one.

"Munchkinland. She was a Thropp. Does that mean anything to you?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Well, it was the royal family of Munchkinland until Nessarose- Elphaba's sister- died, but that was a long time ago."

"Elphaba?" the Glinda-one asked.

"That was her name. Elphaba Thropp."

"What was she like?" asked the Elphie-one.

"Oh, she was awful. She was too smart for her own good, she was snappish, she was irritable, she was wonderful. We were very close, once upon a time."

"If she was so terrible, how were you so close to her?" This was the Glinda-one.

Glinda smiled. "She wasn't all bad. She was intelligent, driven, passionate, and a hell of a kisser." She paused for a moment. "Oh, dear, did I say that out loud? Well, I suppose it's true, at any rate."

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Glinda. "How did you even meet her?" the Elphie-one asked, chewing on the end of her hair.

"School," Glinda said. "We were roommates. Enemies, then friends, then... something... and then right back to enemies."

"Were you in our book?" the Glinda-one asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm sure I was in the book," Glinda said, "but who I am is inconsequential."

"Please tell us," the Elphie-one said. "We want to know!"

"No, no," Glinda said, "but if you can find out, by all means, do."

The two looked at each other with glee. "It's like a scavenger hunt!" one said.

"Can we look around the room for clues?" the other asked.

"Yes, yes, feel free," Glinda said. There weren't many clues, except maybe a picture of Elphaba and her from college. Would these girls recognize a younger Glinda? Would they recognize any Glinda? There was no way to tell.

In a few minutes, the children stopped their chattery ransacking of Glinda's living room and ran back to her. "You're her, aren't you?" the Elphie-one asked.

"Who, dear?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda!" she cried. "You're Glinda the Good!"

"Oh, well, you've found me out," Glinda sighed. "No rest for the wicked, I suppose."


End file.
